deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Marlowe
Preston Marlowe is the main protagonist in the Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After crashing a helicopter into a general's limousine, Marlowe was immediately transferred to the 222nd Army Battalion, a.k.a Bad Company. Marlowe came from a family of soldiers and felt that he should continue the tradition. During his service with Bad Company, Marlowe helped save America from the Russian's black weapon. Battle vs. Simon "Ghost" Riley (by Omnicube1) Marlowe is slouching on a lawn chair in a Latin American country relaxing and waiting for the rest of his crew to show up. Suddenly, he hears whizzing bullets all over the place and falls off the chair. He stumbles and grabs his XM8 Rifle and Saiga 20K Shotgun and runs inside an adobe building. He sees Ghost chasing after him fires his XM8 at him. Ghost ducks for cover but discovers he has been grazed by a bullet on his arm. He shrugs it off and enters the building with a SPAS-12 in hand. He slowly creeps up the stairs and Marlowe fires his shotgun at Ghost. The bullets narrowly miss Ghost who spins around and fires his SPAS-12. Amazingly, Marlowe is not hit but pretends he is. He raises his hands and says that he surrenders. Ghost slowly creeps forward until Marlowe pushes aside Ghost's shotgun and draws his Colt M1911. He fires but misses and continues to shoot until he runs out of bullets. Ghost is struck twice in the shoulder and stumbles into a nearby room. Wounded, he draws his ACR and fires full auto. Marlowe ducks for cover but is to late. He is struck seven times in the torso. Ghost limps toward his prey draws his M9 Beretta and pumps all 15 rounds into his enemy. WINNER: GHOST Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Ghost won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mason (by RyesRebels) At Vorkuta, Mason and his team are trapped. Their weapons confiscated. Five new inmates enter, with Preston Marlowe, Terrance sweetwater, Redford, haggard and another soldier. Mason, woods, Bowman, 2 SOG soldiers and, "Reznov" watch as they enter the jail. 6 hours later. The guards are dead, the prisoners freed, Marlowe and the others led a riot, but Mason and his men weren't freed. As both squads get their uyniforms and weapons back, they set out to find each other. Sweetwater sees Woods and starts firing his M416. Woods fires back with a commando and a bullet goes through sweetwaters head. Marlowe: 1234 Mason:12345 An SOG soldier witha Mac11 turns the corner and is gunned down by Haggard. Mason:1234 Marlowe:1234 Woods keeps Marlowe pinned down, bowman and redford keep shooting but missing, till a bullet hits Bowman in the arm, he chrouches down. Mason Throws an M67 and it explodes, killing Haggard and wounding Redfore. Marlowe:123 Mason:1234 Mason's squad retreats. Woods and mason enter the Comms room and call for evac. Marlowe takes aim and shoots the SOG soldier with a Type 88 sniper. Mason:123 Marlowe:123 he fires again at Bowman, but it only hits the wall. Redford throws a flashbang, then enters the room Bowman is in. He takes out his Remington 870 and blows bowman's head off. Mason;12 Marlowe:123 Mason and woods find a Wa200 in the comms room. They take a shot at marlowe, but it misses. He takes another, miss. He fires at redford and kills him. Mason:12 Marlowe:12 Marlowe and the other soldier enter the room. Woods comes down and unleashes a torrent of gunfire, that hits marloe in the leg, and kills the other soldier, Marlowe takes cover. He fires his last rounds at woods that hit him. woods is barley alive Marlowe Walks up to him and Plunges his M9 bayonet into him Mason:1 Marlowe:1 Mason: walks down the stairs, seeing woods dead. He pulls out his python and his SOG knife. He fires at Marlowe which hits him dead in the chest. He slups into a corner, but before mason Can shoot the other round, Marlowe runs away. mason keeps firing at him. "Die you son of a bitch! Fucker!" he keeps shouting insults at Marlowe. As he has only on bullet left, Not loaded into his gun, he runs and marlowe trips him. Marlowe stabs him in the back. Mason screams in pain, Marlowe knees him in the face. Mason gets up and wipes the blood off his face. He throws a haymaker that hits marlowe, he kicks marlowe in the nuts, stabs him in the back. Marlowe slumps to the ground. Mason Then says: finish him reznov!" but marlowe dosen't see anyone. Mason then stabs Marlowe in the neck. But what mason saw, Reznov killed Marlowe. Winner: Alex Mason Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Mason won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors